1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus by which a ceiling fixture is mounted and attached to beams and joists in a ceiling so that the ceiling fixture is attached in a manner which enables the lightbulb retained within the ceiling fixture to illuminate the room in which the ceiling fixture is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, lightbulb ceiling fixtures are known in the prior art. A conventional ceiling fixture comprises a lightbulb canister transversely affixed to a rectangular canister frame, wherein a pair of flat bar hangers having a fixed length are permanently affixed to the respective opposite sides of the canister frame. One disadvantage of prior art bar hangers is that they have a fixed length which must be cut to size to accommodate given distances between ceiling beams into which the bar hangers are mounted. In addition, the mounting brackets are conventionally fixed and this increases the difficulty in attaching the ceiling fixture to the ceiling beams. Typically, a workman is standing on a tall ladder and must balance himself while trying to accurately hang the ceiling fixture.
A significant problem in the prior art is that is that a workman must balance himself on a tall ladder while holding the recessed ceiling fixture in one hand and trying to nail the mounting brackets to a wall with his other hand holding a hammer. This is both a time consuming process and is also hazardous as the workman can easily fall off the ladder and injure himself.
There is a significant need for an improved apparatus to more safely and efficiently attach a ceiling fixture to the support beams in a ceiling.